La tutora
by RMS2
Summary: Natsuki es una joven estudiante a la cual se le fue asiganada una empresa para ver si todo lo aprendido se podia llevar a la practica, teniendo como tutora a la dueña de la empresa...
1. Chapter 1

Se puede decir que estoy felizmente casada con la mujer que amo, que soy la mujer más millonaria y codiciada por ambos sexo, que mi empresa siempre ha sido la número uno en todo Estados Unidos y que mi padre está orgulloso de mí, pero con todo esto que tengo todavía no encuentro mi felicidad, yo soy Viola Shizuru una chica alta, piel morena, ojos rojo como el rubí, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, mi cuerpo bien formado, graduada con honores en las mejor universidad de Japón para empresarios, con apenas 25 años me comprometí con mi mejor amiga Tomoe Marguerite y llevamos dos años de casadas, mi padre fundó la empresa Corpartion Fujino la cual en todas las revistas de empresarios, mi padre se retiro en el momento de que me case pasando la empresa a mi poder, soy reconocida por todo el mundo como la mujer que salvó a la empresa en caer en bancarrota al no hacer trato con una empresa conocida que al poco tiempo se descuidó y cayó en la ruina, pero con todo lo que poseo siento que algo falta en mi vida que todavía no he conseguido algo, algo que no se puede comprar con dinero, posiblemente o simplemente ya estoy volviéndome loca con tanto trabajo.

Tocan la puerta reviso la hora en mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde así que le doy paso a la persona que está al otro lado, entra una mujer bien dotada de pechos como me gusta decirle a mi aunque ella se ponga brava, cabello naranja corto, alta como de la misma altura que yo si no me equivoco, traía puesto una ropa de ejecutiva como la empresa ordenaba que tuviera en su astasia en el trabajo.

-¿Shizuru te vas a quedar aquí hasta tarde?-me preguntaba la peli naranja.

-créeme Mai soy más feliz aquí que en mi casa, pero dentro de un rato me voy.

-Si tú no quieres no vayas a tu casa ven con nosotras a tomar un poco y deja de estresarte después de todo mañana no hay nada importante y hoy dejaste todo completo así que vamos-Mai intentaba darme lo ánimos, tengo que reconocer que hice muy bien a ponerla como mi mano derecha.

-Está bien Mai pero si me haces un favor.

-El que quieras Shizuru.

-Mañana por la tarde reúne a todas las chicas mas lindas con mini falda para poder relajarme un poco mas-vi la expresión de Mai que era una primero de no entender y luego ponerse roja pero de rabia.

-tú y tus perversidades ni tu esposa te controla.

-pues no y ya vamos que seguro invitaste a alguien más y nos deben estar esperando en el lugar que quedaste- tomé mi chaqueta de la silla de cuero negro en donde estaba sentada y mi portafolio que estaba a un lado.

-Pues tiene razón invite a Mikoto, Nao, Chie-dijo Mai poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

Salimos de mi oficina la cual estaba en el piso más alto siendo yo la jefa de toda una empresa tenía que estar en la cúpula para poder manejar mi empresa, subimos al ascensor mientras hablábamos de lo difícil que había sido el día de hoy con tantas reuniones, al llegar al sótano le dije a Mai que nos iríamos en mi auto pero ella insistió tanto en ir en el suyo que no supe decir que no al Hyundai Génesis Coupe color naranja con el capote negro, pues ser la vice presidenta no era tan malo para ella, pasábamos por las calles oscuras las cuales estaban alumbradas por los focos, Mai había puesto la radio y estábamos cantando canciones de cuando estábamos en la universidad mientras nos reíamos, a decir así ella ha sido la única que me ha visto sin las falsas sonrisas que pongo para dialogar con los empresarios y empleados, llegamos a una discoteca reconocida en la ciudad, dejamos el auto muy cerca de la entrada, antes de bajarme me desabotone los dos primeros botones de mi camisa, arregle mi cabello y bajé del auto con Mai.

Adentro era otro ambiente, uno de diversión, deseo, alegría, Mai me indicaba que la siguiera y al llegar en una mesa en donde estaba una chica de mirada dorada como la de un gato, con un cuerpo no tan proporcionado como el resto, cabello negro corto y con clineja, la otra de cabello rojo, ojos verdes claros, traía puesto una camisa de rayas blancas con rosadas, y unos pescadores marrones, estaba hablando muy animada mente con la chica de cabello negro, y al lado de esta se encontraba una de cabello negro corto, lentes y ojos marrones, traía una camisa mangas larga con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras, cuando Mai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vi como la chica de clineja se le echaba encima como un gato y se posaba en sus pechos.

-Mikoto quítate-Mai hacia todo lo posible por pararse lo cual era inútil.

-Shizuru es un honor tenerla aquí-dijo la chica de lentes.

-Chie no es para tanto tu sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes, sino estaría en mi oficina-dije mientras me sentaba al lado de esta.

-sobre todo en la oficina así será que tu esposa es fastidiosa que no quieres ir a tu casa-Nao comenzó a reír pero sintió como por debajo de la mensa la pateaban-¿Por qué coño me pateas Chie?

-¿yo te patee? Lo siento mucho Nao no fue mi intención-dijo Chie sin ningún tipo de culpa en su rostro de verdad esas dos se la llevan de un bien.

-ya chica Chie no tienes que golpearla cada vez que mencione mi relación con mi esposa, creo que estamos pasando por una etapa que vamos a superar con el tiempo-dije viendo como Mai se sentaba con Mikoto en sus piernas mientras se daba un beso muy apasionado.

-vez a ella no le importa, además todas sabemos que la esposa de Shizuru se caso con ella para poder comprar todo lo que tiene dudo que la ame-en eso veo como Chie agarra el celular de Nao y lo lanza a donde está la pista de baile-ahora sí que te voy a matar.

-cálmate Nao yo te lo busco y de una vez pido algunas bebidas-vi como Nao se le tiraba encima a Chie, por otra parte Mai ya había dejado de besar a Mikoto y estas dos estaban tratando de separarlas antes que nos echaran como siempre.

No podía encontrar el celular de Nao era algo difícil con tanta gente bailando, en una de esa un chico se quiso aprovechar de mi y lo único que tuve que hacer es verlo con mis ojos rojos de la muerte para que se alejara temblando de mi lado y yo pudiera seguir con mi búsqueda, al fin lo encontré en el centro de la pista, me fui acercando como pude tropecé con gente, casi tumbo a una pareja que estaba bailando muy pegada, pero a la final pude llegar en el momento en que me arrodille para tomar el celular, siento como una mano se posa en la mía, levante mi mirada rubí para ver a unos verdes brillosos, una melena azul oscuro, su piel suave, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones azul, no podíamos quitarnos la vista de encima como si nosotras fuéramos la única en ese lugar a mi parecer, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde viene? Era lo único que podía pensar hasta que su voz me saco de esos pensamientos.

-disculpa es que lo vi ahorita y lo quería recoger-la chica se paro junto conmigo mientras nos veíamos y nuestras manos todavía estaban juntas.

-no hay problema-_vamos Shizuru di algo mas_-¿quieres algo de tomar? Yo brindo.

-no quisiera molestarla.

-de ninguna forma, vamos-dejamos de sostenernos la manos y nos dirigimos a la barra para poder pedir las bebidas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-veía como esta tomaba un poco de su cerveza y volteaba a verme.

-Natsuki Kruger.

-bello nombre el mío es…-pero fui interrumpida por Mai la cual me galo de la muñeca y hacia que la viera a la cara.

-tenemos que irnos ya nos corrieron de este lugar también-sin poder decir nada fui jalada fuera de la discoteca y entre al carro de Mai-discúlpame Shizuru

-Mai.

-si dime-vi como ponía una cara de miedo.

-no te voy a dar el aumento que me pediste por lo menos hasta que se me pase la rabia que tengo hacia ti-Mai trago saliva fuerte y empezó a llorar-ni con eso pienses que voy a echarme para atrás.

-pero Shizuru es que si no nos íbamos nos sacaban a patadas-dijo Mai sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-explícame ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que nos sacara?

-pues es que la ex – novia de Nao estaba ahí y pues se pusieron a discutir y Chie se metió, fue todo un enredo.

-ya veo-Shizuru solo respiro profundo para sacar un suspiro.

-ya llegamos-Mai paro su carro enfrente de la casa de Shizuru.

-ara que rápido-Shizuru se despido de Mai y con sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró que la sala estaba oscura, cerca de la puerta había una mesita con algunas fotos de mi esposa conmigo donde me veía feliz, deje los zapatos en la entrada y me coloque unas pantuflas moradas que estaban ahí, me dirigió a la cocina para abrir la nevera y sacar un pote de leche eche un poco del liquido en un vaso y poderlo beber, luego decidí subir las escaleras para seguir por los pasillos de la segunda planta hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrí, al otro lado se encontraba mi habitación la cual compartía con mi esposa, esta se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, me acerque a ella la mire por unos segundos intentando entender que era lo que nos pasaba, hace algunos meses nuestra relación no iba nada bien, por eso para dejar la pelea me quedaba más tiempo en el trabajo o me iba con Mai a dar algunas vueltas, le acaricie la mejilla para acercar mi rostro y darle un beso en la frente, vi como se movía así que decidí quitarme la ropa para poder ponerme una pijama, al sentarme en la cama mire por unos segundo la luna y recordé por unos segundo aquellos ojos verdes con ese bello recuerdo me acosté para esperar la sorpresa de un nuevo día.

Me desperté como siempre a las 5 de la mañana para comenzar un nuevo día, mire a mi lado y mi esposa seguía durmiendo, al levantarme me quite la pijama para poder dirigirme a la ducha, donde el agua empezaba a correr por todo mi cuerpo, sentía como mis preocupaciones se iban, abajo del agua me sentía libre, luego de un buen baño seque mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado, al volver a entrar en el cuarto note que Tomoe ya no estaba, así que me dirigí a la peinadora en la cual estaban unas cremas para el cuerpo, agarre una y me lo esparcí por todo el cuerpo, me encantaba la sensación que me daban y además ayuda mucho a mi piel, una vez colocada la crema empecé a vestirme, agarre una camisa morada oscuro con mangas largas, unos pantalones de vestir elegantes color negro, mis tacones negros y me deje el cabello suelto, una vez lista baje al comedor donde le indique a unas de las empleadas que trajera mi comida, Tomoe ya estaba sentada en la mesa con un plato de frutas y su revista de moda, me senté en la cabeza de la mesa.

-¿a qué hora volviste anoche?-me pregunto sin quitar la vista de la revista.

-muy tarde es que Mai me dejo un proyecto que necesitaba que lo revisara-vi como la sirvienta me dejaba el plato encima de la mesa, unos ricos huevos revueltos con panes tostados, y un jugo de fresa natural.

-pareciera que vives mas en esa empresa que en esta casa.

-pues esa empresa es la que mantiene tus antojos y mi estatus en la sociedad-Tomoe dejo de ver la revista y me vio con cara de molestia.

-pues sigue en ella si quieres-vi como se levantaba y se iba sin decir más nada.

Después de esa linda conversación termine mi desayuno tranquilamente, le agradeci a la empleada y me retire rumbo a mi trabajo, el chofer ya me estaba esperando alegremente me abrió la puerta del carro para que yo subiera y emprender la marcha a la empresa, al llegar todas las empleadas empezaron a saludarme, algunas la miraban como si fuera un dulce el cual debería ser comido, otras simplemente la miraban como su jefa y buena amiga, al llegar a mi oficina la secretaria me indico que había alguien esperándome, le indique que trajera dos tazas de té para luego entrar, vi a un hombre con escaso cabello pero no calvo, su cabello era una mescla del castaño con canas, sus ojos rojos habían perdido el brillo para mi parecer por el peso de los años, vestido con un traje que parecía haberlo mandado hacer por él un buen diseñador.

-padre no te esperaba aquí hoy-me acerque a él y le di un abrazo.

-pues es que te quería dar una sorpresa-me aleje de él y senté atrás del escritorio para poder hablar mas cómodamente.

-pues sí que me la distes-la secretaria entro con las dos tazas de té, le dio una a mi padre y la otra a mí, luego se retiro-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-siempre tan directa, pero bien he venido a pedirte un favor-mi padre dejo la taza y me miraba con una cara de seriedad.

-pues ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-veras Shizuru la empresa ha realizado un programa en el cual ayuda a los universitarios a relacionarse con área de trabajo, ya hemos brindados esa ayuda a mucho y nos ha ido muy bien-todavía no entendía a donde quería llegar a mi padre.

-pues si todo ha salido tan bien ¿para qué me necesitas?

-espérate no he terminado, en fin todo ha salido muy bien pero hay un problema yo soy unos de los muchos tutores en la empresas, en lo cual se me fue asignado una estudiante, lo malo es que no la podre tutear ya que se me ha presentado un problema con unas de las empresas que están fuera del país.

-¿entonces quieres que yo vaya a esa empresa y resuelva el problema?

-no ese no es el favor, déjame terminar sí que eres desesperada como tu madre-mi padre empezó a reír por un rato para luego continuar-el favor es que tú seas la tutora de esa chica porque ya me a demostrado que es muy buena y que mejor forma de pulirla que poniéndola con mi hija la que ayudo a sacar a esta empresa de la ruina.

-padre tu sabes que yo estoy ocupada y tengo muchas cosas que hacer-la verdad no tenía tantas solo que no quería ser la niñera de una chica que se la daba de lista.

-vamos Shizuru será bueno para ti y para ella créeme mejor decisión que esa no he podido tomar, mira aquí te dejo su papeles para que los leas cuando tengas una respuesta me llama para dar comienzo a la tutoría de la joven-me entrego una carpeta para luego retirarse.

Deje la carpeta a un lado y empecé a revisar algunos documentos, hacer llamadas, firmar papeles y recibí una rápida visita de Tomoe para pedirme una de mis tarjeta para comprarse nueva ropa la cual no se en donde la iba poner, con todo eso ya se me había hecho las 12 hora de mi descanso, me estire en mi silla y vi otra vez la carpeta que me dejo mi padre.

-vamos a ver quién es esta niña-al abrir la carpeta y leer el nombre mi sobre salte y mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza-Natsuki-fue lo único que salió de mis labios, era la chica que había conocido en la noche, ley que era buena en la parte de la mecánica pero que metió papeles para estudiar como industriologa, apenas tenía 20 años, su madre y hermana viven en Japón, recomendada por una de las mejores universidades del país, no lo pensé dos veces y llame a mi padre y le dije que mientras más rápido fuera las tutorías mejor y a partir de ese día me convertir en la tutora oficial de Natsuki Kruger.

Continuara…

Se me ocurrió esta historia mientras estaba en la universidad, ya se no he terminado una y ya estoy con otra es que me volvía loca por poner esta historia la verdad la iba a poner cuando terminara I will sing pero es que no podía xD espero que le guste nos vemos..


	2. Encuentro inesperado

2.

Reencuentro inesperado.

Luego de hablar con mi padre decidí llamar a Mai mi enfado hacia ella todavía no ha pasado pero como mi mano derecha la necesitaba en ese momento, le indique que mañana llegarían las estudiantes de las diferentes universidades que irían hacer nuestras internas, se necesitaba todo el personal necesario para poder terminar todo para mañana, las encargada en el área de administración se encontraban con la telas que se iban a usar para la decoración del salón de bienvenida, los ingenieros se encontraban probando el audio y arreglando algunos cables, yo dirigía a un grupo de empleados nuevos que se encontraba preparando las sillas, Mai llamaba a diferentes florecerías para que le llevaran las mejores flores, Mikoto con los cocineros de la empresa para enseñarles unas recetas nuevas y poner en el menú su comida favorita el ramen, Chie por su parte estaba con los chicos del periódico y fotógrafos indicándole en donde se iban a sentar ese día y los fotógrafos en donde deberían colocarse para que no fueran un estorbo para los nuevos internos, Nao pues esta no hacía casi nada solo mortificarme más a cada hombre que pasaba por su lado intentaba ligársele y yo como buena jefa la mataba con la mirada y la alejaba los mas posibles de los pobres hombres que ya iba a ser estafados, ya con todo listo le dije a todos los empleados que se podían retirar y que mañana por la noche luego de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos habría una fiesta para festejar su gran esfuerzo, la verdad la fiesta se trataba de que la empresa cumplía 50 años de estar en el mercado pero eso a mí no me importa mientras los trabajadores estén bien, me dirigí a mi Lamborghini Reventon Roadster, cuando me subí me entro una llamada a mi celular.

-¿Diga?

-Shizuru ¿de verdad me has olvidado?-como olvidar esa voz, cierto que no la he escuchado desde hace mucho pero no para olvidarla.

-Claro que no, dime ¿Cuál es la gran noticia que me tienes que dar?-claro solo llama cuando algo bueno pasa.

-Pues solo saludar-del otro lado de la línea escuche unas risas que luegos se callaron para volver a hablar-si eres seca, en fin mañana estamos en tu oficina ya llegamos al país no te preocupes por hospedarnos sabes perfectamente que tenemos casa propia-otra vez la risas, mientras esos sucedía yo prendía el carro para ponerlo andar-de verdad que te has puesto aguada Shizuru.

-No es eso escucha yo se ha que vienen las dos-fui interrumpida.

-Las cuatros ella viaja con su novia y yo con mi asistente personal-genial ella tienen ese lujo y yo a mi esposa que me pide dinero.

-Como sea, mañana la veo de eso de las dos de la tarde luego que termine la ceremonia de bienvenida para los internos.

-Increíble y dime Shizuru ¿no te toco a una chica súper sexy?

-Cállate que no estoy de humor para esas bromas-dije mientras me paraba en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-Hay que ver que tu esposa ya no te alimenta bien, dejemos la conversación para mañana aquí las chicas quieren salir a un restaurante a comer algo y yo no me voy a perder ese bonche adiós mi querida Shizuru-odiaba que me dijera así cuando le fui a reclamar ya había colgado, guarde el celular en la cartera y seguí mi ruta a mi casa.

Estacione el carro atrás de la de mi esposa, agarre mi cartera y el maletín de trabajo y baje del carro, di un suspiro antes de entrar en la casa, al abrir la puerta puede escuchar muchas voces las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, deje todo en frente de la puerta para que en la mañana no me volviera un ocho buscando por toda la casa, me remangue la mangas y deje mi primer botón suelto, me dirigí a la sala y puede ver a mi esposa hablando con su manada de amigas las cuales ninguna me caía, no es porque sean mala sino que cada vez que estoy frente a ellas siento que me comen con los ojos y eso a mí no me gusta para nada, salude a todas rápidamente para dirigirme a mi cuarto y encerrarme, me senté en la cama y empecé a quitarme los zapatos, para proseguir con toda mi ropa la tire en una esquina del cuarto y me dirigí al baño luego de poner la tina suficientemente llena me metí para relajarme, siento que alguien entra al cuarto pero no le di mucha importancia cerré mis ojos para poder relajarme, se abrió la puerta del baño y siento que alguien entra a la tina conmigo de inmediato abro los ojos para encontrarme con los de mi esposa.

-¿Tuviste un día pesado?- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba las piernas.

-Algo estaba cuadrando la bienvenida para los internos-aleje mis piernas de las manos de Tomoe en ese momento no quería sentir nada de ella, más bien de hace tiempo que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

-¿Y lo de la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa?-se me fue acercando poco a poco.

-Pues después de la bienvenida por la noche se dará la fiesta de aniversarios con los internos, será de mascaras a Mai se le ocurrió la idea-dije saliendo del agua y cubriéndome con una de mis batas.

-Shizuru ¿Por qué ya no lo quieres hacer conmigo? Hace meses que no me tocas-dijo Tomoe yo que estaba de espalda me gire para verla.

-Porque no quiero no me siento a gusta si-hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo-voy a dormir en el cuarto de invitados-abrí la puerta y salí del baño, busque toda mi ropa la de dormir y la que me podría mañana y me fui al cuarto de invitados. Una vez allí me puse a ver las noticias económicas para luego cambiarla a un canal donde daban puro anime y quedarme dormida, el despertador de mi celular sonó, lo apague y me levante lo más rápido para darme una ducha fugaz, me vestí y salí de la habitación agarre todas mis cosas y me dirigí a mi carro, este día iba a ser de lo mejor lo presentía y lo sabía, llegue la empresa al bajarme fui rodeada por cuatros personas muy conocidas.

-Shizuru tenemos un problema-dijo Mai viéndome con seriedad.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tus socias dijeron que venían justamente en la hora que se está dando la bienvenida y como presidenta de la compañía no puede dejar de estar en esa reunión con ellas-dijo Mikoto con la misma cara que Mai.

-Ya pensamos en eso y decidimos que tu vas a estar con esas cuatros locas, mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de la bienvenida y darle a cada persona su tutora-Nao que por primera vez en la vida o que la conocía se veía muy colaboradora en ese aspecto.

-Le dijimos que estarías con ellas a las 10:30 y ya son las 10:25-dijo Chie viendo su reloj-así que apúrate para que estés puntual-me agarro por la espalda para que nos subiéramos en el ascensor.

-No te preocupes por tu interna cuando termine la ceremonia la mandamos a tu oficina sin problema-dijo Mikoto revisando los papeles que le había dado Nao.

-Ya todo está listo en tu oficina-salimos del ascensor-tienes los papeles encima de la mesa para que los firmes y un te bien caliente para el gran rato que vas a pasar hay metida-Mai se detuvo y con ella todas las demás-te deseamos suerte-luego de decir esto todas desaparecieron como por arte de magia, no le tome mucha atención y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi oficina, abrí la puerta y escucho voces muy familiares.

-Ara ara miren a quien tenemos por aquí-una chica que estaba sentada en mi silla se levanto para darme la bienvenida-hace tiempo sin vernos Shizuru.

-No puede ser-me quede viendo a las 6 personas que se encontraban en ese momento en mi oficina.

Relatado por Natsuki

Me levante temprano mi cuarto es una porquería es lo único que podía pensar, fui al baño para darme una ducha despreocupada, cepille mis dientes para luego salir del baño y empezar a vestirme en eso tocan la puerta y entra una chica de cabello marrón largo, ojos grises con una poco de azul, vestida con una camisa mangas largas y un mono.

-¿Natsuki no has terminado de arreglarte? Se te va hacer tarde-dijo Aoi desde la puerta mientras que yo le daba la espalda.

-Todavía es temprano son las 8 de la mañana y la bienvenida es a las 10-me puse unas de mis mejores lencerías mientras buscaba en otra gaveta la ropa para ponérmela.

-Natsuki yo no sé de donde tu sacaste esa hora-Aoi camino hasta donde estaba mi despertador-esto esta desconectado-lo conecto y vi como los números se comenzaron a moverse y se detuvieron en un 9 y 32, como rayo me moví y termine de vestirme.

-Nos vemos Aoi-me despedí rápidamente de ella y salí al garaje donde se encontraba mi moto favorita, me monte en ella y salí volando de la casa de Aoi, en el camino insulte a una vieja que iba a 5 por hora, a un niño que casi atropello, y un oficial de tránsito menos mal que no lo golpe sino tendría cargos penales, en fin eso a mí me importa una mierda tenía que llegar rápido a la empresa que me había metido Aoi, estacione mi moto lo más cerca a un carro negro con rojo por la parte de abajo, me quite el casco y me fui corriendo a lo que era parecía el vestíbulo de la imponente empresa, me reuní con las demás personas que serian también internas y fuimos guiada por una chica con trenza al auditorio, las luces se apagaron después que todos los asientos estuvieron llenos y en el escenario se encontraba una chica muy tentona para mi gusto y cabello naranja.

-Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Mai Thakija y soy la vice presidenta de la empresa Fujino aquí en España-genial ahora sí que esto se va a poner aburrido-como sabrán ustedes están aquí…-no puede escuchar más de su voz ya que mis ojos se cerraron, mis sueños solo fue con unos ojos color rojos, con brillo un brillo que no había visto nunca en otra persona, luego una figura femenina carajo es demasiado bella esa chica, le pregunto su nombre y antes que me conteste fui despertada, mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente al sentir que alguien me movía.

-Disculpa pero ya termino el discurso-dijo la chica de las trenza, que se encontraba al lado mío con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Fue tan corta la bienvenida?-le pregunte mientras me arreglaba.

-La verdad duro 3 hora, pero la acortamos a dos 2 porque solo que escuchaban los ronquidos de una persona-dijo viéndome feo, muy feo para mi gusto.

-Así-puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me empecé a reír nerviosa.

-No solo quería ver cómo te ponías de nerviosa-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa y por mi parte solo salía una venita de mi cabeza-tú debes ser Natsuki Kruger ¿no es así?

-Pues si ¿para que soy buena?

-Pues hace más o menos media hora llamamos a las personas que tenían tutores y tu eres una, pero lamentablemente tu tutora no se encontraba así que te estábamos buscando para llevarte a donde se encuentra, por favor sígueme-la chica empezó a caminar sin importarle que yo la siguiera o no, yo todavía estaba digamos un poco dormida, sin mucho que hacer fui atrás de la chica que ya se encontraba esperando el ascensor.

-¿Se puede saber quién es mi tutorar?-la chica simplemente me sonrió y entro al ascensor, conmigo, vi como apretaba el numero del último piso, en el transcurso no nos dirigimos la palabra, al fin pude escuchar cuando el timbre del ascensor indico que ya habíamos llegado a al piso, la chica bajo primero que yo y solo me digne seguirla, pasamos por un corredor largo, me indico con la mano que la esperara y vi como se alejaba de donde estaba y saludaba a la secretaria, luego de unos segundo me indico que me acercara.

-Toca a la puerta ella con mucho gusto te atenderá, yo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas en mi sector, buena suerte-me sonrió otra vez y se fue corriendo al ascensor y vi como desaparecía.

-Vamos Natsuki esto es pan comido-lentamente me fui acercando a la puerta y a medida que me acercaba se escuchaba unos gritos, quede lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar mejor los gritos, por lo visto la oficina no estaba completamente sola, no le di mucha importancia y intente tomar el pomo de la puerta pero en el momento que lo hacía, una figura la habría y tropezó conmigo haciendo que callera en el piso y ella encima mío.

-Disculpa no…-no puede escuchar mas su voz al abrir mis ojos me encontré con los ojos rubí de mi sueño o mejor dicho la chica que estaba encima mío es la misma chica que conocí en el bar, desde ese momento empezó mi infelicidad o mi felicidad ya de verdad no me importa por ahora solo me importaba esos ojos que me veía al igual que yo la veía a ella.

Continuara…

Wow sí que me he tardado con esta historia espero que le guste tanto como i will sing xD porque de verdad hay muchas ideas para esta, pero tengo que organizarla porque hay veces que se las pongo a la otra y a esta le pongo de la otra xD entonces es todo un enredo... Pero vamos a ver como me va, en diciembre estoy libre así que prometo actualizar más seguido luego de salir de mis parciales por el momento le dejo esta pequeña pero muy interesante continuación... Y le doy las gracias a todos los que me leen ;) son los máximo... xD


	3. cancelado

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y LECTORES YA SE QUE ESTAN EMOCIONADOS POR VER OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE VOY A CERRARLO, NO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDA TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y LE A GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, PERO POR ALGUNAS COSAS NO PODRE CONTINUARLO NINGUNO DE MIS TRES FIC, VOLVERE HACER LECTORA Y NO ESCRITORA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE DENTRO DE POCO PUBLICARE UN LIBRO GRACIAS AYUDA DE UNA LIBRERÍA FAMOSA EN MI ZONA QUE ME AYUDARA A PUBLICARLO CLARO QUE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES CAMBIARA Y NO SERA YURI SINO SHOJO PARA HABLAR EN TERMINO JAPONES UN POCO… ESPERO QUE AYAN DIFRUTADOS Y LAMENTO HACER LLEGAR ESTE COMUNICADO DE ESTA MANERA PERO SE QUE LO LEERAN, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DE CORAZON LOS QUIERO A TODOS.


End file.
